danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chiaki Nanami
Ta postać różni się od Chiaki Nanami SI z Danganronpa 2. Jeżeli chcesz przeczytać o SI, sprawdź Chiaki Nanami Chiaki Nanami '(七海 千秋 ''Nanami Chiaki) jest postacią występującą w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side'': Despair''. Chiaki posiada tytuł 'Superlicealnego Gracza '(超高校級の「ゲーマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “gēmā” dosł.'' Superlicealny Gracz) i uczęszcza do klasy 77B w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Tam została wybrana jako przewodnicząca klasy. Junko Enoshima wykonała egzekucję na Chiaki, a jej brutalna śmierć spowodowała popadnięcie Klasy 77B w rozpacz. W Neo World Programie ujawniono, że obserwator programu SI przyjął formę Chiaki, gdyż wyczuł on pragnienie Remnants of Despair ponownego ujrzenia byłej przewodniczącej klasy. Jednak mimo posiadania wielu podobnych cech SI i Chiaki się od siebie różnią. Wygląd Chiaki wygląda na około siedemnastoletnią lub osiemnastoletnią kobietę. Nanami posiada jasnoróżowe włosy, których końcówki są lekko zakręcone. Zawsze przypina do nich spinkę w kształcie statku kosmicznego z Galagi. Blada cera komponuje się doskonale z jej bladopudrowymi oczami. Dziewczyna nosi uniform Akademii Szczytu Nadziei z kapturem oraz białą koszulką. Wokół szyi ma zawiązaną czerwoną kokardę. Na nogach nosi czarne zakolanówki i jasne tenisówki. Osobowość Chiaki jest spokojną i cichą indywidualistką. Początkowo wydaje się być dosyć aspołeczna, ale z czasem się otwiera na innych, zaś kiedy inni zaczynają dyskutować o grach, ta bardzo chętnie dołącza do rozmowy. Jest ona analitykiem, który uwielbia uczyć się nowych rzeczy. Chiaki grając w gry, nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie, przez co często wpada na różne przedmioty (np. w anime zderzyła się z Hajime Hinatą). Chiaki nie ma zdania na temat swojego talentu. Zdaje się go nie lubić, wierząc, że jej miłość do gier nie pomoże zdobyć żadnych przyjaciół. Kiedy jej nauczycielka mówi, iż grając w gry może się zaprzyjaźnić, Chiaki się otwiera na ludzi i bierze udział w różnych zajęciach grupowych. Według jej kolegów z klasy, Chiaki jest bardzo pracowitą osobą. Zdeterminowana, aby trzymać przyjaciół w grupie, planuje po kilka zajęć, zachęcając nawet Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu do dołączenia. Chiaki jest także odpowiedzialna za urządzenie przyjęcia dla Chisy Yukizome z okazji powrotu do szkoły. Na wiele z przekonań Chiaki miała wpływ jej nauczycielka, Chisa. Chiaki zaczęła rozumieć wierzenia Chisy, że talent to nie najważniejsza rzecz, a tworzenie wspomnień z innymi. Chiaki często dzieli się tymi myślami z Hajime, w nadziei podwyższenia jego samooceny. Zdolności Ultimate Gracz Jako Superlicealny Gracz, Chiaki bywa niepokonana w każdej grze. Jest to ukazane kilka razy, np. kiedy z łatwością pokonuje Hajime w swojej ulubionej grze oraz Ibuki Miodę, Hiyoko Saionji i Chisę w wyścigówce. Rekord w ulubionej grze, Gala Omega, wynosi 999900, co wydaje się być najwyższym możliwym wynikiem. Chiaki wie wszystko o każdej istniejącej grze. Potwierdza, że nie przeszkadza jej ciągłe przegrywanie, ponieważ kocha grać. Historia ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair'' Chiaki to postać występująca w Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. Nanami jest uczennicą Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Możliwe, że wersja SI była wzorowana na niej. '''Odcinek 01 - Witaj ponownie Akademio Szczytu Nadziei W parku, Chiaki grając w grę, przypadkowo wpada na Hajime. Nanami kontynuuje chodzenie w miejscu, do czasu, aż chłopak rozpoznaje grę, w którą grała. Zaskoczona tym, że ktokolwiek zna tak stare i klasyczne gry jak Gala Omega, entuzjastycznie podchodzi do Hajime, mówiąc, iż nigdy nie spotkała nikogo, kto gra w gry tak dużo jak ona. Złożyła obietnicę z Hinatą, aby następnym razem pokazał jej swoją grę. Gdy Chiaki i Hajime dyskutowali na temat gry, przyszła wychowawczyni klasy 77B, Chisa, ciągnąca ze sobą Ultimate Impostera. Spojrzała na Hinatę i po jego ubiorze rozpoznała, że uczęszcza on do rezerwowego kursu. Chiaki nie zgadza się z poglądem Hajime, który uważa, iż talent to wszystko. Powiedziała, że talent nie jest najważniejszy i ponieważ nie posiada on żadnego talentu, ma o wiele większą wolność niż osoba utalentowana. W przeciwieństwie do niej, która posiada tylko gry, może iść gdziekolwiek zapragnie i zostać kimkolwiek chcę. Chwilę po tym, Chisa zabiera Chiaki, a ta macha mu na pożegnanie. Kiedy Chiaki i inni uczniowie powiedzieli, że dopóki mają talent, nie muszą chodzić do klasy, Chisa przypomniała im, iż talent to nie wszystko oraz pragnie stworzyć między nimi silną więź. Odcinek 02 - Me nieczyste serce dla ciebie Chiaki grała w gry, kiedy Akane Owari i Nekomaru Nidai walczyli przeciwko sobie, niszcząc wręcz całą klasę. Rozczarowana, wraz z Ultimate Imposterem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Uważała, że koledzy z klasy nie potrafią współpracować, a umiejętność grania w gry nie pomogą jej zdobyć żadnych przyjaciół. Nagle pojawia się Chisa, która uświadomiła Chiaki, że co prawda gry są zabawne, kiedy grasz sam, ale mogą być zabawniejsze, gdy grasz z innymi. Chiaki wzięła wskazówkę Chisy do serca i przyniosła gry, zapraszając jej klasę do zagrania. Kiedy Chisa to zobaczyła, była zaskoczona, że Chiaki posłuchała jej rady. Nanami radośnie spędziła czas, grając w gry z innymi. Podczas przerwy, Chiaki i jej koledzy zjedli nikujagę, zrobioną przez Teruteru Hanamurę i Hiyoko Saionji. Nie spodziewała się, iż jedzenie ma w sobie afrodyzjak, który w sekrecie dodała Hiyoko. Nim Teruteru mógł położyć swoje ręce na Saionji, Chiaki podbiegła do niego i zaserwowała mu "Smoczą Pięść Niszczyciela Nieba". Chwilę po tym zemdlała. Chiaki i reszta zostali zabrani do pokoju pielęgniarki. Nanami powiedziała swoim przyjaciołom, że zainspirowała się grą Double Dragon II, kiedy pokonała głównego antagonistę oraz ostatecznego bossa, Willy Mackey, użyła swojego specjalnego ataku. Następnego dnia, Chisa zasugerowała Chiaki pozycję gospodarza klasy. Początkowo dziewczyna nie chciała, jednak po usłyszeniu pochwał od kolegów, zgodziła się. Po szkole, Chiaki czekała na Hajime przy budynku Kursu Rezerwowego i go poprosiła o wyjście tam, gdzie zawsze. Odcinek 03 - Pożegnanie wszystkich przyszłości Po szkole, Chiaki jak zawsze spotyka się Hajime przy fontannie. Razem grają w Galę Omega, ale ponieważ Hajime bujał w obłokach, przegrał. Chiaki stwierdziła, że to nie jej talent pozwolił wygrać, a fakt, iż Hajime się nie skupił. Kiedy zapytała co się stało, Hinata odpowiada tylko głębokim westchnięciem. W odpowiedzi, Hajime pyta Chiaki co by zrobiła, gdyby nie potrafiła grać i cały czas przegrywała. Dziewczyna powiedziała, iż to byłoby dosyć zabawne, ponieważ uwielbia gry. Dodaje także, że w życiu jest coś ważniejszego niż talent, jak np. tworzenie wspomnień z innymi, co dla niej wiele znaczy. Kilka dni później, Chiaki czekała na Hajime w tym samym miejscu, żeby z nią zagrał. Była szczęśliwa, gdy Hinata przyszedł, jednak odmówił on propozycję zagrania, bo musiał iść do budynku komitetu wykonawczego. Zawiedziona Chiaki, starała się wykrztusić ostatnie słowa, zanim pójdzie. Hajime uśmiechnął się i powiedział, aby wciąż tworzyła wspomnienia, dodając, iż ma ona wiele innych zalet niż sam talent. Chiaki wzięła jego słowa do serca i gorliwie chciała go jutro spotkać. Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, Zaskoczenie i Zniknięcie Nagito Komaedy W czasie lekcji, Chiaki słucha Chisy, która ogłasza, że coroczny egzamin praktyczny zacznie się jutro. Niestety, przez zdarzenia, które działy się w ostatnich tygodniach, jej uczniowie nie byli w najlepszej kondycji, co ją zmartwiło. Zawsze po szkole, Chiaki cierpliwie czekała przy fontannie na Hajime każdego dnia. Spochmurniała, gdy zrozumiała, iż Hajime znowu nie przyjdzie. Z powodu incydentu, wywołanego przez Nagito Komaedę, dyrektor był zmuszony przenieść Chisę do Kursu Rezerwowego. Chiaki jako gospodarz klasy, obiecała nauczycielce, że ochroni swoich przyjaciół. Odcinek 05 - Początek Końca Po dowiedzeniu się od Koichi Kizakury, iż Chisa powraca do swojej klasy, Chiaki zdecydowała się zrobić przyjęcie. Okazało się, że Chiaki przez rok szkolny planowała różne gry, pikniki, wycieczki i codzienne zabawy, dzięki czemu wspierała swoich kolegów z klasy. Chisa pochwaliła Chiaki za jej ciężką pracę, jednak Nanami skromnie powiedziała, iż nie zrobiła nic wielkiego. Odcinek 06 - Beznadziejne, przeznaczone spotkanie Chiaki czeka przed budynkiem Kursu Rezerwowego na Hajime, ale już od sześciu miesięcy do niej nie przyszedł. Chiaki pyta Chisę jak się ma Hajime, a ona odpowiada, że w porządku. Czas mija, lecz Nanami wciąż czeka na Hinatę. Wszyscy opuszczają szkołę, jednak po nim żadnego śladu. Rozczarowana Chiaki odchodzi, przypominając sobie ostatnią rozmowę z Hajime, podczas której powiedziała mu, żeby jutro przyszedł. Następnego dnia, Chiaki siedzi ze swoimi kolegami, powoli pakując rzeczy. Klasa jest przeniesiona do nowej, gdzie Chisa przypomina wszystkim, iż następnego dnia nie mają lekcji wychowawczej. Odcinek 07 - Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Podczas Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, uczniowie z Kursu Rezerwowego po przeczytaniu e-mailu wszczynają bunt. Przerażona i zmartwiona Chiaki szepce imię Hajime, spoglądając na zamieszki z okna klasy, rozmyślając o tym, że Hinata też może być wplątany w Paradę. Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze przypadkowe spotkanie Bunt wciąż trwa. Chiaki i inni martwią się o Mikan Tsumiki, która nie przyszła do szkoły, odkąd rozpoczęły się zamieszki. W końcu Nagito powraca i informuje ich, iż Mikan może być we Wschodnim Dystrykcie. Pomimo ostrzeżeń Chisy, aby nie wychodzili z budynku, klasa decyduje się ją poszukać. Nagito i Chiaki są razem w grupie. Nagle, pod statuą Izuru Kamukury, Komaeda znajduje podziemne przejście. Ruszają przed siebie i odnajdują prawdziwego Ryotę Mitarai oraz Junko Enoshimę. Komaeda ma zamiar zabić Junko w imię nadziei, jednak zamiast tego zostaje on postrzelony przez Izuru Kamukurę. Chiaki szybko biegnie sprawdzić czy z Nagito wszystko w porządku. Okazuje się, że mały podręcznik, który ze sobą nosił, powstrzymał pocisk. Ryota ucieka z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając Chiaki samą z Junko i Izuru. Chwilę po tym, dziewczyna spogląda na Izuru, pytając się czy jest on Hajime. Odcinek 09 - Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha Chiaki się uśmiecha i pyta co mu się stało z włosami. Jednak Izuru nie wie, kim ona jest. Nim zdezorientowana dziewczyna mogła o cokolwiek zapytać, Junko przerywa ich rozmowę, prosząc, żeby przestali się w siebie wpatrywać. Junko zbliża się do Chiaki, chcąc się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, ale w rzeczywistości to ją wykorzystać, aby obejrzała Pierwszą Zabójczą Grę, dzięki czemu zrobić pranie mózgu i zarazić rozpaczą. Chisa natychmiast przychodzi, rzucając gaśnicą i tym samym tworząc mgłę oraz dając szansę na ucieczkę Chiaki oraz nieprzytomnemu Nagito. Chiaki, bierze go na plecy i rusza do budynku szkolnego, w którym znajduje się reszta klasy. Poszukuje pomocy, tłumacząc im zaistniałą sytuacje. Nagito stara się ich przekonać, żeby nie szli, ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo. Chiaki mówi, iż Chisa zrobiła mnóstwo dla nich, nawet pomogła jej znaleźć prawdziwych przyjaciół. Te słowa zachęciły klasę, która ruszyła pomóc nauczycielce, a Nagito potwierdza, że tylko sprawdzał ich nadzieję. Po znalezieniu schodów do kryjówki Junko, idą dalej. Nagle, Mikan zatrzymuje Chiaki w połowie drogi i spycha ją ze schodów, przez co dziewczyna wpada do tajemniczego włazu, prowadzącego do dziwnego korytarza, gdzie znajduje ją Chisa. Chiaki wszystko tłumaczy Chisie, która mówi jej, iż klasa może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Obie się uśmiechają. Chiaki daje łagodny i zdeterminowany uśmiech, a Chisa przebiegły. Nanami nie wiedziała, że Chisie został wyprany mózg przez Junko i Mukuro Ikusabę od ich ostatniego spotkania. Odcinek 10 - Uśmiechnij się do Rozpaczy, w imię Nadziei Gdy Chiaki szła za Chisą, poczuła się niepewnie. Kiedy dotarli do dużych, czerwonych drzwi, Chisa zapytała Chiaki czy wciąż chce ruszać dalej; Nanami powiedziała, że musi to zrobić dla wszystkich. Po wejściu do następnego pokoju, Chisa przytuliła Chiaki, chwaląc ją za zjednoczenie klasy oraz troszczenie się o nich, gdy jej nie było. Złowrogo dodając, iż to był powód, dla którego ta została "wybrana". Niespodziewanie, Chisa popchnęła Chiaki do pobliskiej windy. Nim winda zniżyła się do ciemności, oszołomiona zwrotem zdarzeń Chiaki, spoglądała na pełne szaleństwa oczy Chisy. Chiaki znalazła się w podziemnym korytarzu pełnym monitorów, przez które komentowała Junko. Wytłumaczyła jej, że dzięki filmowi rozpaczy zrobiła pranie mózgu Chisie, ale film jeszcze nie jest skończony; tak więc, Chiaki to ostateczny kawałek, który sprawi, iż cała klasa popadnie w rozpacz. Drzwi się otworzyły i Chiaki została zmuszona do włóczenia się przez miejsce, pełne niebezpiecznych pułapek. Pomimo wielu ran, dziewczyna się nie poddaje, co zaskakuje Junko, która daje jej dziesięciosekundową przerwę. Kiedy Superlicealna Modelka Rozpaczy zaczęła odliczać, Chiaki rozpaczliwie próbowała znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, tylko po to, żeby jej noga została przebita przez metalowy pręt. Kontynuując, Chiaki powiedziała, iż nigdy się nie da pokonać, docierając do drzwi z napisem "META". Weszła tam i zobaczyła iluzję Chisy oraz jej kolegów z klasy. Ze zmęczonym uśmiechem, Chiaki do nich podeszła. Nagle z ziemi wydobyło się mnóstwo kolców, które przebiły jej całe ciało. Pomimo jej okropnych ran, Chiaki wciąż trzyma się życia. Wtedy do pokoju wchodzi Izuru. Ostatkami sił zapytała czy jest on Hajime; Izuru odpowiedział, że był, ale nie ma wspomnień z jego przeszłego życia. Wzdychając ze świadomości tego, iż nie mogła nikomu pomóc, Chiaki próbuje stać, lecz przewraca się we własnej kałuży krwi. Zaskakuje Izuru przeprosinami za nieudolne próby uratowania go i klasy, z płaczem twierdząc, że kochała ich wszystkich. Powiedziała Izuru, iż nie chce umierać, a zostać ze swoimi kolegami z klasy i grać w gry z Hajime. Ostatnie co zrobiła, to próbowała dosięgnąć Izuru, dodając, że mogliby razem grać w gry, po czym ostatecznie umiera. Przez upadek, z jej włosów spada spinka, którą Izuru podnosi i zauważa, iż jego oczy są pełne łez. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Izuru wciąż posiada spinkę Chiaki, którą ukrywa w swojej kieszeni. Mały kwiatek został położony na ławce Nanami. Przetrwał on destrukcję klasy, gdzie widać to we wspomnieniach, kiedy Makoto znajduje Izuru w klasie. Potem Kamukura mówi o życzeniu Chiaki, a także twierdzi, że jeżeli to marzenie się spełni, to nadzieja wciąż może pokonać rozpacz. Po śmierci Izuru prawdopodobnie wielokrotnie odwiedzał memoriał Chiaki w ruinach, które kiedyś były dawną klasą. Makoto Naegi go odnajduje. Kiedy wszedł do Neo World Program, Hajime i Klasa 77B pragnęła ponownie zobaczyć Chiaki, dzięki czemu program SI został zmodyfikowany tak, aby wyglądał oraz zachowywał się jak Nanami. Po wyjściu z Neo World Programu, Izuru dzieli świadomość z Hajime, który wciąż ma ze sobą spinkę Chiaki. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy, Hinata odwiedza ciało Chisy, mówiąc, iż w końcu znalazł coś cenniejszego niż talent. Później Hajime powiedział Ryocie, że nie może od tak zapomnieć Chiaki, nawet jeżeli pamiętanie o niej sprawia okropny ból. Relacje Cytaty * "Nieważne czy masz talent czy też nie. Znaczy, to nie jest najważniejsze. Masz o wiele większą wolność niż my. Mi zostały tylko gry. Ty możesz iść gdziekolwiek chcesz i stać się kimkolwiek pragniesz." (do Hajime Hinaty) * "W każdym razie, mój talent grania w gry nie spowoduje, że posiądę jakichkolwiek przyjaciół." (do Ultimate Impostera) * "Możesz zdobyć przyjaciół, dzięki grom." (do Chisy Yukizome) * "Gdy grasz razem, gry są zabawniejsze!" (do Hajime) * "Życie to coś więcej niż talent." (do Hajime) * "Twoje życie nie będzie bardziej interesujące, tylko dlatego, że masz talent." (do Hajime) * "Nie poddam się! Nie pozwolę ci mnie pokonać! Ja, moi koledzy z klasy i Pani Yukizome... Powstrzymamy cię!" (do Junko Enoshimy) * "Ja nie...my nie...przegramy z tobą! Oni...przyjdą po mnie! To się tak nie skończy!" (do Junko) * "Wszystko jest możliwe. Dla ciebie..." (do Izuru Kamukura) * "No dalej. Jeżeli spróbujesz... wszystko jakoś się ułoży." (do Izuru) * "Zgaduję... Nie mogę w żaden sposób ci pomóc. Przepraszam." (do Izuru) * "Nie chcę umierać!" * "Ja... wciąż mam rzeczy, które chcę zrobić. Chciałam...zostać z moimi przyjaciółmi! Jeszcze...Jeszcze raz...Chciałam...zagrać w gry...z tobą." (życzenie umierającej Chiaki) Ciekawostki * Nanami (七海) znaczy "Siedem Mórz", kiedy Chiaki (千秋) znaczy "Tysiąc Jesieni". * Chiaki posiada Nantendo Game Girl Advance, oczywistą parodię Nintendo Gameboy Advance. '' ** Ironicznie, gra, w którą grała Chiaki nazywała się Gala Omega, czyli parodia Galagi. * Egzekucja Chiaki była pierwszą oficjalną, zaś jej formy SI była ona ostatnią oficjalną egzekucją. ** Śmierć Chiaki w Strona: Rozpacz jest bardzo podobna do śmierci Mukuro w ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: bycie przebitym przez mnóstwo włóczni. Śmierć była także aktem zdrady bliskich im osób (Junko w przypadku Mukuro i Chisy w przypadku Chiaki). ** Ciekawe, śmierć SI Chiaki także była podobna do śmierci Junko, obie przeszły przez długą sekwencję bolesnych zdarzeń, nim ostatecznie zostały zgniecione. *** Rozważając te fakty, warto wspomnieć że Mukuro była pierwszą osobą do egzekucji, a Junko ostatnią. * Chiaki jest jedyną martwą osobą z klasy 77-B * Według Kazutaka Kodaki, Chiaki, która pojawiła się, by pomóc Hajime, podczas Rozdziału 6 w ''Danganronpa 2 ''nie czuła tego samego co Chiaki, która była przez większość gry, co dało mu myśl istnienia jeszcze jednej, innej Chiaki - jej prawdziwego odpowiednika. es:Chiaki Nanami fr:Chiaki Nanami en:Chiaki Nanami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair